


Stay forever

by KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: Desperation, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Not Klaine Friendly, Nudes, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Unhappy marriage, bare backing, bottom!Sebastian, top!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt may be married to Blaine but his heart and body belong to Sebastian and all three of them know it. </p><p>One shot<br/>Not Klaine friendly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay forever

"Hope you're hungry," Blaine greeted me with a smile and a kiss to my cheek as I entered the kitchen. He was wearing a ridiculous apron as he tended to multiple pans on the stove top. 

"Not really," I sighed irritably "Seb and I grabbed veggie burgers."

"That's just great," Blaine huffed sarcastically "I've been cooking for hours."

"We went to the 'gym' after work and we were hungry. What do you want from me?" I snapped at him. 

"I want you to stop fucking him Kurt," he pleaded. 

"No," I said bluntly. "That isn't gonna happen."

"I'm your husband. I love you,"  
he spat bitterly. 

"Whatever, I'm going out." I stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind me. Blaine stared after me teary eyed, his mouth agape. 

I hailed a cab texting him on the way. 

To Sexbastian: I'm 5 mins away. Be naked and hard when I get there. 

To Kurtilicious: Your wish is my command hot stuff.

I smirked at the attached nude of the cheeky bastard jerking off into the camera. He was so fucking hot. 

His door was unlocked as usual when I arrived. I locked it behind me before heading upstairs. I knew where to find him.

As usual Sebastian was in his bedroom. He looked more delicious than he had any right to, sprawled out on his bed fucking himself with our favourite vibrator as he jerked off. I almost came in my pants. "You look divine baby."

He looked up into my eyes, a huge smirk on his face. I held eye contact with him as he continued pleasuring himself while I quickly undressed. 

I climbed onto the end of the bed between his knees and placed a soft affectionate kiss against his inner left ankle then his knee before nipping and sucking at his inner thigh.  
"Stop fucking teasing and just suck me already?" He demanded poking me in the face with his cock.

I chuckled. "You're such a needy little slut aren't you? So desperate for me."

He grabbed me hard by the hair and directed my face exactly where he wanted it. "Now suck, you prick tease," he repeated. 

I eyed his cock hungrily, then slowly licked his slit, lapping up the liquid pooling there. I moaned at the taste. It was heavenly. He is heavenly I thought to myself as I gripped the vibrator, still lodged in his ass and pushed it in hard.

He arched his back and curse words poured from his delectable mouth. I pulled the toy completely out and I kissed him then with reckless abandon. Wet and dirty, all teeth and tongue and desperate need.

I needed Sebastian. So desperately I needed him. Like water, food and shelter, like the air I breathed I needed this man. I craved him. He was my compulsion, my weakness, He was essential to my very existence. 

He howled my name as I forcefully thrust my hard bare cock deep into his gaping hole. He always loved me buried balls deep inside him. He loved it rough and I loved to give him everything he wanted. 

I set a hard gruelling pace right from the start, pounding into him zealously. He bucked up against me meeting me thrust for thrust begging for more. "Fuck me Kurt, harder."

"You like that Seb? You like my big cock pounding your ass baby?" 

"Touch me," he pleaded. "Please gorgeous."

I gripped his cock tightly. I worked both my hands over him as I kept moving. He felt so amazing, so hot and so tight clenched around. 

"Feels so good baby. I'm so close," I screamed. "Say it Bas, say it now. Please. I need to hear it."

I looked down into his lust blown eyes waiting, then he breathlessly moaned those five precious words I so desperately longed to hear. "I love you Kurt Hummel."

That was all I needed. I pushed as deeply into his pretty and pliant body as I could, my nails digging into his gorgeous muscular pecs as I literally exploded inside him. 

"Sebastian," I chanted his name over and over as I felt him clench around. I watched in awe as this perfect man came undone beneath me, releasing his load across his abs. 

I kissed him deeply. "I love you too Seb." I panted against his lips as I slowly and reluctantly pulled out. We both felt the loss as our connection was severed. 

"Stay?" He asked as I cleaned us up.  
He always asked so hopefully, already knowing the answer. 

I looked at him, into the gorgeous green eyes of the love of my life and couldn't deny him any longer. I couldn't deny myself any longer.

I nodded pulling him against me. "Only if I can stay forever."


End file.
